


A Different Man

by dassala



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dassala/pseuds/dassala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based upon a photo from 4x12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Man

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters. I just play with them.

She was, if nothing else, amusing. Killian’s smirk seemed to be permanently plastered upon his face this evening, after Emma had enjoyed her fair share of the wine at Granny’s. David and Mary Margaret were just leaving,and The Savior had stood to wrap her arms around her mother, hugging her tightly.

“I love you guys,” Emma gushed against Mary Margaret’s red wool coat.

Mary Margaret laughed and hugged her daughter in return. “We love you too, Emma. Sleep tight, okay?”

Killian’s eyes met with David’s for an awkward second before the pirate broke the gaze and rubbed nervously at the back of his neck. He lifted his mug and finished the last swig of his ale before standing.  
“We should get you home, Swan,” he offered a hand to her.

Emma peeled herself away from her mother and ended up wrapping herself around David, repeating her sentiments. She pulled back after a moment and smiled up at her father. “Don’t get awkward. The jig is up anyway, right? I have a kid.”

“Ah, well, time to go,” Killian blushed and finally was able to pull the clingy blonde from her parents. David was silent, but he was most definitely flushed with embarrassment. Lifting Emma’s grey leather jacket, he offered it out to her.  
Emma fumbled with her phone, trying to slide her arm into the jacket first while holding it, then without, and failing.  
“What’s wrong with this thing?” she muttered.

“Allow me,” taking the talking phone from her, he placed it on the table and readjusted the sleeve, allowing her to slide into the jacket with ease. “Not so hard.”

Turning to Killian, Emma’s fingers found the lapel of his jacket and she pulled him close for a kiss, pressing her body against his. "Mmm, not yet,” she whispered against his lips.

She tasted of sweet wine and peppermint. His senses were in overdrive as the unorthodox combination swirled together with the lavender scent of her hair. Nodding and trying desperately to get a hold of himself, he pulled back and laid a few coins on the table. “Come now, Swan, let’s go.”

“Right here?” she giggled, “seems a bit public…”

His eyebrow raised and he laughed, wrapping an arm around her waist. “Now, now. You know what I mean, love.”

Once he had managed to get her outside, he held her close, bundled against the waning winter chill. They walked along the sidewalk, where he was careful to navigate her around icy patches left by the most recent snow storm.

“I think you’re drunk,” Emma snorted, then laughed. “You keep weaving.”

He laughed along with her and shook his head. “I’d have quite a ways to go to catch up with you, love. Up you go.” Reaching her apartment building, he opened the door and carefully led her up the stairs, managing to grab the keys from her jacket pocket and unlock the door. Once inside, Emma was quick to shed her coat and fling herself at him, the front door still open.  
It had been years now that Killian had waited for an opportunity to be with his Swan, and it was quite difficult to tell his body otherwise. However, he relished the sweet, passionate kisses just long enough to march Emma backwards, into her bedroom. She broke from the kiss and pushed off his jacket, then lifted away her sweater.

Killian’s jaw dropped at the way her black, lacy bra perfectly cupped her ample breast. Swallowing hard, he took the sweater from her and draped it over the chair next to her bed.

“To bed, Emma,” he whispered, reaching up to brush some hair back from her eyes. He leaned in, kissing her forehead. “Rest.”

Emma’s lower lip stuck out as she laid back on the bed,fiddling with the button on her jeans. “Don’t you want me, Captain?”

Shaking his head, Killian took a couple of steps back towards the bedroom door. “Not like this. Good night, Emma. Should you need anything, I’ll be on the sofa.”

Blinking, Emma watched him turn and leave the room, closing the door behind him. She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair, then found herself yawning loudly. Turning towards the headboard, she grasped a pillow and nuzzled into it, curling up on her side.

In the living room, Killian turned off a lamp and kicked off his boots. He grabbed a quilt from the back of the sofa and laid down, shuffling until he got the new furniture to yield to the form of his body. Looking up at the bedroom door, he took in a deep breath and slowly released it. Years ago, he had been a different man. He would have never missed an opportunity like this. Now, he had her. And having her meant taking care of her. Something he intended to do for a long time.


End file.
